Earth/Inhabitants
The planet Earth, being such an environmental and culturally diverse plane, naturally has a wide range of organic specimens to offer. Each species, be they intelligent or non-intelligent, has their own role in sustaining the planet, and has played a huge role in history to this point to shape the world. Races Human Human Humans serve as the most plentiful and abundant race on the entire planet. As a result of their sheer quantity, and how wide spread they've become across the globe, it wouldn't be a false statement to claim that Humans are in fact the dominate species on the globe. Nevertheless, even among their own species, humans have a vast range of genomes, allowing for the birth of different clans, as well as distinctive sub-types of humans. These include; Chakura no Sen'yū-sha (チャクラの占有者?, lit. "people of chakra"), Raitokai (ライトカイ?, lit. "light chi"), and the Dākuchai (ダークチャイ?, lit. "dark chi"). As the name suggests, the main different exists in the user's spirit - as the sub-type declares whether an individual has access to chakra, light mana, or dark mana. Despite these differences, all humans tend to have the same internal structure, and life-span. Hoshigaki ''Hoshigaki'' The Hoshigaki is a mysterious race of water-dwelling race. Biologists and scholars across the world still debate whether or not this species is related to the Human species, given that Hoshigaki - like many other - have a similar chakra system, with the internal network mirroring that of humankind as well. THey tend to live near water, with a large number either dwelling in random island I'll develop later, roaming the seas as pirates, or even taking refugee in Kirigakure. Naturally inclined with the water, the Hoshigaki species sport gills, allowing them to dwell there ever lastingly. Of course, most sleep on land, as to not sink too far into the ocean and thus be crushed by the pressure. While on land, they suffer minor entropy, making it disadvantageous to remain outside of their natural habitat. Spirits ''Spirits'' Spirits refer to the various supernatural beings that exist within the Earth's nature. Spirits in themselves are often quite versatile, possess a number of sub-species. Overall, these divine specimens served as the basis of folklore and mythology in the new world that acme to be after the cataclysmal events that spawned the Forgotten Age. They have been known to a point of worship for certain religious group among human society, and often can become enraged or corrupt as humanity wantonly destroy their natural habitat. Yokai Yokai Yokai are powerful, corrupt entities that are spawned either from the procreation of other demons, the corruption of spirits, or dark rituals and/or spells. Demons come in various shapes and sizes. Some can reach the height of buildings, containing the mass of a hulking, muscle-covered behemoths. Others, for example, may find themselves never exceeding the mass of an average human. Animals ''Animals'' Animals is a classification that refers non-sentient, non-supernatural creatures that exist within the planet. Most animals prove to be no match for men, particularly with the advent of chakra, mana, and of course deadly man-made weapons. The bulk are simply used for menial tasks, or for meals. These include simple creatuers, such as dogs, birds, cats, and so forth. Danger Beasts Danger Beasts Danger Beasts are another classification of animals. However, as their name suggests, these fiends are especially dangerous, and far more versatile. Like Yokai, Danger Beasts can potentially reach colossal sizes, able to even put buildings to shame in terms of structure. The power of a Danger Beast is normally registered in grades, with an A or S-classed Danger Beast, being more than enough to subdue a squadron of elite Jounin or Knights. Summon Familiars Summon Familiar Summoned Familiars are also a type of animal. While not quite clear, at some point in time, these particularly type of animals gain intelligence, and were able to form their own secret societies. In essence, Summoned Familiars are the allies utilized by shinobi via the Summoning Technique. Most societies have a strict hierarchy, with the top ranking officials typically possessing their own variant to the sacred art of Senjutsu. =